Conventional apparatus for performing aerial work tasks are generally complex and do not always provide a workman with a stabilized platform during ascent. For example, such apparatus normally swing in very pronounced arcs and do not move the platforms thereof vertically upwardly nor are the platforms maintained in parallel relationship to ground level when the platforms are moved from a lowered to a raised position. Furthermore, the second workman operating the controls for raising or lowering the platform is not always in a position to readily observe the same to assure that it is placed in proper disposition for a particular work task. Conventional apparatus of this type also require specially designed vehicles therefor and cannot be adapted for use with conventional vehicles, such as wheel- type loaders.